


The One Where Matt Actually Listens to Foggy

by inkforhumanhands



Series: Daredevil Ficlets [22]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Wish Fulfillment, this might be crack just because Matt would never agree to be this sensible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkforhumanhands/pseuds/inkforhumanhands
Summary: Just imagine a world in which Matt Murdock knew how to compromise and didn't leave Foggy high and dry with work all the time. That's it, that's the fic.
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: Daredevil Ficlets [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880257
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	The One Where Matt Actually Listens to Foggy

**Author's Note:**

> prompt "drop" for Writer's Month 2020 interpreted extremely loosely- can you find it?

“Matt, so help me God.” Foggy’s voice hit a high note. “If you drop the ball on this one to go out in that ridiculous suit again, we’re _done_.” He flung his wrists outward like a truncated version of an umpire declaring a safe return to home base, only it meant the complete opposite. Matt didn’t even need to listen in to his heartbeat to know it was a promise.

His two worlds were always going to collide like this—and keep colliding in a host of inconvenient coordinates. Matt could see that now. It would be better to clarify his priorities sooner rather than later, even if it wasn’t what Foggy wanted to hear.

“Do you know how many lives are hinging on taking this heroin off the streets?” he said.

“And do _you_ really wanna stand there and tell me those lives matter more than getting Mrs. Edwards her lifesaving healthcare?” Foggy demanded. “Take your head out of your ass, Matt, and reassess some things. Or just admit you’d rather go punch people than do the real hard work figuring out a way to go forward with this case! I’m tired of being the only one who seems to care around here!”

Foggy’s words hit him like a slap in the face. His partner had always been good at arguments. Matt put his hands up; he’d back down just this once. “Okay, fine. I’ll look into precedent some more tonight.”

“And you’ll show up on time tomorrow,” Foggy provided for him.

Matt sighed and put his hands on his hips. “And I’ll show up on time tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, if only.


End file.
